Throat Full of Glass
by MikeLegna
Summary: Jack and Pitch had been more than lovers for a while now, and there's always room for getting anything they always wanted. But no matter what happens, only death could do they apart. After all, their crimes were more than a simple work of art. (human!AU; dark!Jack; warnings inside)
1. Chapter I

_**Hello dearies~ I swear I had some self-control back then but these plots just kept popping up around like bunnies! What is going on in my mind? Anyway, I really enjoy this plot because it's completely different from the things I've been writing the past weeks and I couldn't let it slip away. I hope you guys enjoy it, and thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: Jack and Pitch had been more than lovers for a while now, and there's always room for getting anything they always wanted. But no matter what happens, only death could do they apart. After all, their crimes were more than a simple work of art.  
** (human!AU; dark!Jack; partners in crime!Jack&Pitch)_

 _ **Pairings:** Jack/Pitch; Tooth/Bunnymund (mentioned)_

 _ **Warnings:** OOCness everywhere; violence; lots of swearing; bank robbery; mentions of physical and mental abuse; etc.  
_ _(No really this is rated M for plenty of good reasons)_

* * *

 _Like a disease I'm always in the wrong_  
 _And now the numbness wearing off_  
 _Can't stand the pain_

 _I get in line (I always do)_  
 _I always do_  
 _Need to be patient_  
 _While perfecting death's design_

 ** _Throat Full of Glass - Combichrist_**

* * *

The loud beating music barely bothered him as he stepped into the death trap that others dared to call a 'simple party', too accostumed to the noises and flashing lights and dense fog covering almost every inch of his sight. It was incredibly hot inside, thanks to the heat radiating off all the sweaty bodies, it was too easy to fall over temptation and allow himself to get lost in there, to fall prey to the seductive drugs calling his name over and over again, promising to make him forget, to make him feel better. And just as easily he pushed the empty promises away, slipping between dangerous hands and offensive bodies, moving through the crowd as invisible as he had always been, eyes focused on the prize waiting patiently for him in the end of the dance floor.

Nothing else really mattered that night. It had to be _perfect_ , as everything else in his life.  
There could be no mistakes. No hesitation.

Rude, harsh fingers brushed against his and he slipped the piece of paper into his pocket, safe from prying eyes.

They exchanged a glance for no more than a second and then he moved back, soft and swift, into the crowd that would never see him and then out of the club, right into the streets filled with people that were no better than the ones he had seen a few minutes ago. Not that it really mattered now.

He entered a silent, dark alley when no one was paying attention (but again, did someone really pay any attention to him?) and reached into his pocket.

Blue eyes ran through the thin paper, decoring every word, every number before his fingers reached a lighter. Both a cigarette and the paper had been lit, and he watched with morbid pleasure as the information burned away quickly, desintegrating and becoming mere ashes floating in the already polluted air of a big city.

The cellphone vibrated in the back pocket of his jeans the next second, before he had even enough time to smoke his cigarette.  
The damned **creepy** was always on time, as if he could expect anything else.

"Easter Sunday, 4pm. Gotta be good this time."

 _"It will."_

* * *

No matter how times he had been told not to enter the house in _that way_ , he'd never listen.

It was always **exciting** to have those slender hands that somehow held a death grip forcing his body against the wall. He couldn't help the adrenaline that flared up on his veins everytime he felt the cold muzzle of a pistol being dangerously pressed on his chin, and nothing was better than watch those golden eyes that resembled an eclipse burn in anger and mild panic, nothing could ever compare with those burning lips on his in a hungry, painful kiss. His tongue fought the other, and even if he knew it was a lost battle it didn't stop him from trying for a few moments before he finally submitted and moved away softly, ending the kiss.

Sharp nails dugged into his side in a way that surely would leave bruises later, yet he just batted his eyelashes at the taller man in the most innocent way he could think of in the moment.

"I swear I'll kill you one day if you keep coming in like this."

"Nah, you care too much for your carpet." The nails dugged deeper into his skin and he swallowed back the groan forming on his lips. "Okay Pitch, I got it. Have the others arrived yet?"

"About this..."

Blue eyes narrowed at the hesitation ringing on Pitch's velvet voice, and he took a mere moment to finally pay attention to his surroundings, trying to find the reason behind the taller man's sudden change of behavior. The fingers still keeping him in place were trembling softly, as if antecipating his outburst. The lights upstairs were off tonight, the second floor strangely dark at such a late hour. It meant _they_ were reunited somewhere else, already planning for Sunday afternoon. Soft noises, voices whispering, came from the kitchen but there was something different about the way they talked. No, it was something else he couldn't quite glimpse...

Another voice came as soft as the others, and realization showered upon him.  
It was a _female_ voice that he had never heard before.

Anger bursted as quickly as a bullet traveling through his chest. A snarl escaped his lips and before he didn't even think about moving his fingers were already reaching inside his pocket, the muzzle of his own gun being pressed against Pitch's chin. A soft click echoed and he noticed how the muscles on the older man's neck moved up and down as he swallowed hard. The fingers on his side buried even deeper into his jacket, threatening to break the soft skin and make him bleed, yet he didn't falter, pressing even harder against the other's chin, a silent promise that he wouldn't be getting out of that without any marks.

"Jack, be a good boy and put it down."

"Oh love, you know _better_ than tell me what to do. You have three seconds to tell what the fuck is going on before I decide you look prettier with a bullet inside your **malfunctioning** brain."

"We needed a new distraction, North knew someone perfect for the job."

"And since when we need a new distraction?"

"Since when **I** said so."

And even if Jack knew what was coming, even if he knew it'd hurt badly, he didn't back off until the touch on his now bruised side disappeared and long fingers wrapped around his hair in a painful grip, giving him a harsh tug before slamming his head against the wall behind him. The world vanished in a flash of white agony and his fingers lost the hold on the gun, that soon disappeared in Pitch's dark jacket. Just great...

"I may not tell _you_ what to do, but I'm still the one in charge here. Now stop complaining like an annoying child before I decide to beat the hell out of you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather fuck you, alas we have company. Are you in?"

"When I'm not?"

* * *

"Job's pretty easy, sheila."

The deep accent made her blood run faster under her skin, yet she kept staring at the green eyes focused on her face. Bunnymund wasn't exactly handsome but he got some strange, attractive aura around him. Maybe it was because the strong arms, the scar running down his neck or the fact his eyes shone as bright as a pair of little emeralds. But quickly she shook the thoughts away from her mind, focusing on whatever the Australian was saying. She knew the job was easy - North would never put her in any danger, and she should be grateful for that. For everything he had done through the past years, in fact.

"Ya get in and distract a seller. Only thin' ya need to worry about is Frost."

"Not his real name too, I suppose?" She had learned that from North as well. Everyone in there seemed to carry some kind of persona around, and even she had got a new name the moment she stepped into the house. Tooth. It served well, if she cared. Bunnymund wasn't quite an intimidating name, just like hers, yet she liked it. But Frost... it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Ve don't know." North smiled from his chair, gentle and paternal as always. "Kid got no memories of his past. That's vhat he say, anyway."

"Just stay out of his way and ya'll be good. Kiddo got some problem on that head of his. Fell off the crib, I dunno. Thing is..." His voice became a whisper by now and Tooth moved her chair a bit closer to listen to his words. "Jack Frost is nuts, and I mean it. Stay away as much as ya can."

But before she had enough time to ask something else, the door cracked open and her eyes moved to the strange pair stepping inside the small kitchen. She had seen Pitch before, tall and elegant and well mannered beyond compare. His british accent and velvet voice could easily make any woman drop at his feet, if he wanted but there was something just wrong about him. Something hidden and dangerous. His golden eyes that sometimes shone in a silvery light made her skin crawl and she couldn't feel at ease around him, at least when they were alone. The 'big boss' only spared her a glance before smiling softly, pushing his companion closer to the table.

The pale boy growled under his breath, yet took a few steps closer and closer until he could almost touch her, and then their eyes finally met. His eyes were of an impossibly blue, shining in anger and something that she couldn't name but that wasn't worse than what she had noticed on Pitch. His expression, however, was blank and just after a long moment Tooth realized how _young_ he was. He couldn't be older than eighteen, at most. White hair fell over his face, as pure as fresh fallen snow.

Oh. Now she could understand the name.

Silence fell over the kitchen as they simply stared at each other, and Tooth felt herself trembling in anxiety under such an intense gaze. Someone so young couldn't be so oppressive, yet Bunnymund's words kept swirling over her head for the long seconds Jack didn't take his eyes away from her face. And then, something inside him just seemed to relax and he offered her a soft, almost sweet smile that washed away all the tension she had been feeling.

"What's the name they got you?" His voice was filled with curiosity, nothing else.

"Tooth. Toothiana."

"Hm, like the fairy... I'm Jack Frost but you already know it. And here, just between you and me, honestly..." He leaned closer, his breath hot and thick against her ear. She shivered softly yet didn't dare to move away as her body screamed to. "Whatever they were talking about me, you should buy it. Welcome to the family, fairy."

Her heart decided to stop working for a long, painful second when their eyes met once more, and then he was gone without any other word.  
Even so, she understood the unspoken threat hiding behind his sweet voice.

There was no going back from that now.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are appreciated~**_  
 _ **See ya!**_


	2. Chapter II

_**Hello again! I'm kinda late with this chapter but I just couldn't make up my mind in some points. I'm really sorry about it /;v;/ And thank you guys for your follows &favorites, but some reviews would be nice too~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**_

* * *

 _I cannot help it, can't decline_  
 _It's always better down the line_  
 _I'm in the wrong and I've done it all before_

 _And I wish I'd never been_  
 _And I know it's just a dream_  
 _Now I'm blind I can open my eyes_

 _ **Throat Full of Glass - Combichrist**_

* * *

It was just a normal day like any other. It was sunny, warm and everything was too quiet on the streets.  
It was as **perfect** as it could be.

The loud, classical music playing on his earphones only served to relax his anxious muscles.  
The half smoked cigarette escaped his fingers and disappeared into the sidewalk as the music finally changed.

Time to move. The game was on.

He stepped into the jewelry store as he'd enter a cafe, the bell ringing over his head the only thing that made his presence known by one of the sellers. Blue eyes scanned around quickly, taking mental notes of everything he had seen as he approached the counter. There were only a few customers as they had planned beforehand. A couple, a lonely lady past her fifties. They'd be no problem. Toothiana, chatting endlessly about a fake boring life with an even boring seller that only pretended to pay any attention to whatever she was saying. An emergency alarm placed out of view but he knew that existed. A backdoor that led to the management room, locked and out of reach for now. Cameras still running, filming everything inside the store.

The cashier eyed him warily and he smiled at her, as bright and innocent as he could, and she seemed to relax enough to turn back to her duties.

Jack propped up his elbows over the counter, sparing a glance to the countless rings and golden necklaces shining under the protective glass. He knew how much they costed but no matter what Pitch said, he never did what he did for money. It was the adrenaline, the panic that kicked him into action and made him feel _alive_. It was the excitement of doing something dangerous, the fear of being caught any time that made him agree with every crazy plan, with being an important part of each one of them. The others could eat all the money and stuff the jewels up their arses. He lived **the moment**.

Bunnymund could call him insane as much as he'd like.  
That was the simple true.

Also, he knew Pitch would never have enough courage to do everything by himself. The man was just too focused, too concentrated to get into action without a bait for cover up for him. Jack knew he'd never get out of those crazy plans without Pitch's back up. He almost didn't once, and he wasn't eager to repeat the bittersweet dose for a long, long time.

The cashier finally noticed the other sellers were still busy and moved to approach the counter, a sympathetic fake smile plastered on her reddish lips. He slipped one side of his earphones down to listen to whatever she was trying to say. Not that he really cared.

"Looking for something special?"

"You could say so. You know, girls..." A free hand slipped away to rest inside his front pocket, the cold grip of the pistol against his fingers relaxing him in the very second he felt it. The young woman didn't even notice his movement, focused on keeping her plastic smile over her face. "Can I take a look on that ring on the back? The small one with a sapphire on top."

As she moved down to unlock the glass counter and get the ring he had asked for, a dark cloathed figure slipped behind his back and stood quietly in the middle of the store. Bunnymund was next to get into action, standing dangerously close to the door as he locked it with no sound. Seriously, did he really think a _rabbit mask_ would scare anyone...? And they said _Jack_ was the insane one!

There was no time to think about those futile things now.

Tooth gasped loudly on the right second, just as they had planned. The girl was good, he had to admit it. But he could always do it later, when they were safe in their hideout.

The same moment the cashier stood up, amber eyes wide in bewilderment and fear, he slipped the gun out of his pocket, resting it carelessly over the counter. His free hand pulled the dark wig off his white hair and dropped it on the bag Pitch had kicked towards his feet. Recognition showered over the young woman's face and she opened her lips to scream. Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes at the sight.

"Be a darling for me and **don't scream** , right? I've got quite a headache today."

Her voice died right on her throat as he cocked the gun in warning.

Boring people were always so predictable.

Maybe that was the true reason he and Pitch were still together after all those years and troubles, why they could still work perfectly, for Pitch Black could be _many things_ but predictable. Jack could even write a list of all things the man could be. Seductive, abusive, sadistic, manipulative, dangerous beyond any compare but predictable would never enter that list.

"Frost." Bunnymund growled under the mask, loud enough to catch his hovering attention, and motioned to the camera running right above his head. "I thought you'd take care of it."

A shot echoed loudly, the camera now hanging limply from its broken spot.

"Any other thing you'd like me to _take care_ of?"

"Are you _**insane**_?!"

"Aw, haven't you noticed it before? I'm hurt." Jack mockered, taking the bag full of jewels from the cashier's trembling hands. It felt heavy over his shoulder, yet he moved away from the counter and closer to Tooth, curled up against the wall. "Care to join us, babe?"

Her dark eyes widened in real panic as she finally noticed it was _him_ faking her 'kidnapping' and not Pitch as they had made her believe, and he didn't even help the smirk dancing on his lips. Pale fingers gripped her arm tightly and forcefully, pulling her up and against his body. She felt warm and strange on his arms, as if she didn't belong in there.

 _Fragile_.

That was the word he had been looking for. She was fragile and soft like the wings of a fairy, and fragile things **shouldn't** be broken nor shattered.  
His grip around her relaxed softly, Pitch's orders echoing louder than the music still playing on his ears.

Time to move again.

Five seconds. They only needed five seconds to exit the jewelry and cross the street, jumping in the truck North had brought.

More five seconds to have the cargo secured on the trunk, Tooth safely seated between Jack and Bunnymund.

His fingers touched the side of her head gently, pulling the blonde wig off. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders and she looked up shyly. Her eyes were still wide and teary, small hands still trembling over her knees. A confusing sting of guilty hit him on the guts and he offered her a soft smile. When had been the last time he felt something so different from anger, adrenaline and boredom? He didn't know, yet somehow it felt strangely right. He knew he had felt that same thing once, when he still had his memories before Pitch and that life, but no matter what he tried he could never remember what happened in those years.

"Did I hurt you?" Tooth hesitated for a second, but the softness on his eyes made her nod. Another wave of guilty washed over him and he touched her arm even more gentler than before. She shivered but didn't move away as he had expected. Brave little thing she was, indeed. "I'm sorry. Just needed to make it look real."

"Ya always have an excuse for yer bad things, Frost."

The bitter retort died on his lips the very moment Pitch glared over the passenger seat, golden eyes burning in antecipated anger. His head throbbed in response, the bump under his white hair still aching, telling him it wasn't a good idea to mess with Black right now.

Well, he could deal with that blasted Australian later.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_  
 _ **See ya~**_


End file.
